The present invention relates to fiber adapted for being spun, and more particularly to cleaning such fiber.
In conventional spinning practice, single fibers are spun and used as basic building blocks in the manufacture of the more complex fiber structures. Prior to the spinning process, fibers, which can be of natural or synthetic origin, are processed using various steps including, but not limited to carding, gilling, combing, drawing and roving. Such fibers may be extracted from various animals (i.e. alpacas, llamas, dogs, cats, etc.).
The prepared fiber is then creeled in a spinning frame where it is subjected first to a draft, or attenuation, by which the linear density of the fiber is reduced to a required level, and is then twisted with an amount of twist which depends upon the weight of the fiber and its intended use. The spinning operation is normally carried out on a machine such as a ringframe, a cap-frame or a flyer-frame, in which the rotation of a spindle serves to both insert twist into the fiber and to wind the fiber onto a package carried on the spindle.
Once the fiber has been spun, it can be wound into skeins for storage and transportation purposes. Then, the fiber is ready for being further processed and/or used to create clothing articles and other consumer goods.
At any point of the process, and preferably prior to spinning, the skeins may be washed and dried. This step is of particular importance as fiber can initially include strong odor, significant discoloration, harsh stains, and an unconditioned feel; especially when the fiber is from a natural source (i.e. alpacas, llamas, dogs, cats, etc.). Unfortunately, standard off-the-shelf detergents fail to sufficiently correct the forgoing problems.
A system and method are provided for cleaning fiber. Fiber is first provided for being washed in a solution. Such solution includes ingredients such as stain remover, whitener, brightener, conditioner, and/or odor remover.